


Anniversary Kiss

by jellysharkbat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Family Reunions, King Alistair, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sweet Smooches, barn building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellysharkbat/pseuds/jellysharkbat
Summary: Alistair surprises Cullen on the day they met: their anniversary.





	Anniversary Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurlana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/gifts), [Gowombat83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/gifts), [Ginipig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginipig/gifts).

> Warning: This is my first time writing Cullistair, so I have no idea how I did. Hopefully I did them justice. You've been warned.
> 
> This fic is a tribute to all the Cullistair kisses that I've been devouring at a frightening pace. I originally meant for this to be 100 words, as part of the tribute but that...didn't happen. Oops. Anyways, thanks to Aurlana, Gowombat83, and Ginipig for feeding into my (newest) obsession! This is for all of you!

The weather was fair enough, all things considered. There were some clouds in the sky, but it was an otherwise clear and sunny day. There was just enough breeze to cool the sweat off of his torso as he worked, hammering down on the planks of wood.

All in all, it was a perfect day for helping Branson build the frame of what was to be a barn.

Mia and her husband desperately needed one after their old barn had burnt down, Cullen had learned, thanks to a sudden fire. So he’d been recruited along with Branson to help put it together while Mia’s husband tended to their small flock of sheep. 

It wasn’t what he expected to be doing when he first came to South Reach. He’d expected the past few days to be awkward and strained as he relearned how to be the brother he no longer was, certainly. It was strange, seeing his sisters and brother again after so long. None of them really knew how to respond to Cullen’s visit, or how to act around him. But they were learning. At the very least, Mia quickly found that she had no problem reminding him that it was her prerogative as his older sister to wake him up and all but force him outside with a hammer in his hand before he could register what was going on.

He vaguely recalled Rosalie snickering at him as he was pushed out the door.

Cullen didn’t mind the work all that much though. He liked working with his hands, and being out in the field meant he could avoid Mia’s questions about his life since leaving Honnleath all those years ago. It was far more preferable to keep busy in his mind.

It wasn’t until he heard Branson shout in surprise that Cullen bothered to look up from his work. He jerked his head in Branson’s direction, thinking that he slammed something down onto his thumb but instead his little brother was pointing just behind them with a gaping mouth. Cullen looked behind him and his eyes widened in surprise.

A very familiar figure was cutting across the field at speed, and heading straight for them. Cullen had enough time to stand up as the King of Ferelden practically sprinted the rest of the way towards him.

That wasn’t what he expected to see. Alistair was supposed to be dealing with the annual Landsmeet right about now. He’d bemoaned about it enough in his letters to Cullen at the very least. What in the Maker’s name was he doing here, in South Reach instead? Cullen couldn’t think of any business that would bring the king here.

"Ali, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Denerim," Cullen called out in puzzlement before his eyes widened in mild alarm. He took a step back, and dropped his hammer just as Alistair ran and leapt into Cullen's arms. He caught him easily enough; he didn’t even stumble backwards. But he did open his mouth to berate Alistair for suddenly lunging at him. Only he never got the chance.

Alistair pressed his knees hard against Cullen's hips, pinning him in place, while his arms wrapped around his neck. With something that sounded suspiciously like a giggle, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Cullen’s. Cullen was all too eager to let his lover in, and happily opened his mouth to the other man. Cullen's own arms tightened around him so he could hold Alistair against him for a second longer. He savored the soft moan that reverberated from Alistair's throat.

Maker, but he loved that little noise.

Cullen was also sure he heard something that sounded rather choked coming from his brother’s direction, but he ignored that for the moment.

"Happy anniversary, dear." Alistair whispered teasingly against Cullen's lips. 

Oh. He’d forgotten. It was that time of year again, wasn’t it? The day that he first met Alistair after arriving at the Chantry. 

Between the nerves, making sure the Inquisition would survive a couple of weeks without him, panicking over the thought of meeting his siblings after almost 20 years, steeling himself up before he made the journey to South Reach and meeting his family once more, Cullen had completely forgotten about it.

Alistair must have cut things short with the Landsmeet just so he could come all the way to South Reach. He came for Cullen. Just to celebrate this special day of theirs.

His lips curved into a smile, and he could almost taste Alistair’s laughter as he leaned up for another kiss.

“Happy anniversary, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at my tumblr [Jellysharkbat](https://jellysharkbat.tumblr.com) :)
> 
> I can also be found lurking at the [Cullrian](https://discord.gg/rVz7Nps) discord. If there's a Cullistair discord, lemme know so I can stalk that one too. ;D


End file.
